<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burakkurōzu by xSouh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655646">Burakkurōzu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSouh/pseuds/xSouh'>xSouh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSouh/pseuds/xSouh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha, convirtiéndose en una Akatsuki? Pero el destino la lleva a conocer a Sasuke y Naruto, donde verán que de una u otra forma, su destino esta unido. SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, ITACHI, AKATSUKI</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00: El Inicio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...17 de Enero...</p><p>El clima de la mañana, cuando el sol aún no salía indicaba que el invierno estaba en su máximo esplendor, las pocas personas que transitaban por las calles iban con gruesos abrigos, bufandas y botas para resguardarse, Sakura Haruno apenas era una niña y eso era algo que ella sabía de sobra, su clan no era muy conocido, ya ni siquiera podía llamarse un clan. Tan solo compuesto por sus padres y su hermano; la familia Haruno había sobrevivido varias generaciones con pocos integrantes aunque siempre le daban a la aldea ninjas anbu.</p><p>Sakura era la hija menor de Daiji y Takimi Haruno, una niña de 7 años de edad con un extraño cabello color rosado y unos enormes ojos verdes. Sakura no conocía a nadie mas con ese color de cabello, ni siquiera el de su madre que era un poco más oscuro casi llegando a un rojo pálido.</p><p>Abrió la ventana de la sala de estar para regar las macetas de flores que estaban ahí mientras una señora mayor que vivía al lado la saludaba con un exagerado movimiento de manos, ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, la señora Kabeki siempre era así.</p><p>Una vez que terminó con su primera tarea de la mañana se acercó a la nevera para buscar algo para almorzar, ese día no tenía ganas de ir al mercado, a Sakura no le gustaba mucho salir de casa, incluso había pedido a sus padres posponer ese año en la academia, ella se divertía más leyendo los libros que su madre tenía en casa, sobretodo los de ninjutso médico.</p><p>Los otros niños no le caían bien, todos parecían tan amigables entre ellos, se conocían de toda la vida y parecía que no dejaban que nadie nuevo se juntara con ellos, ella misma había visto una vez como trataban a uno de los niños, incluso tirándole piedras.</p><p>Siguió con su día como normalmente lo hacía, leyó un poco y después comenzó a estirar para practicar su puntería con kunais que sus padres habían dejado en caso. Todo iba como un día normal hasta que un ninja había tocado la puerta, llevaba una máscara como la que usaban sus padres y hermano, ella ya la había visto anteriormente.</p><p>No se había quedado mucho tiempo, tan solo lo necesario para decirle que su familia completa había muerto. Que estaba sola en el mundo.</p><p>Sakura había sido una niña muy madura para su edad, después de que el ninja se despidió había llorado todo el día gritándole a la almohada. Ella quería ser ninja, entendía la muerte y sabía que hacer en caso que eso pasara, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que una niña de siete años se había quedado sin familia.</p><p>El acto de sepultura había sido privado, se había puesto un vestido negro que solo guardaba para las ocasiones elegantes a juego con un sombrero que aún le quedaba grande porque había pertenecido a su madre.</p><p>Buscó en el <em>cajón de emergencia, </em>así lo había llamado su padre cuando le explicó que ahí estaban los ahorros de la familia para cualquier cosa, no era mucho, podría vivir fácilmente un año con él, también estaban sus papeles personales y otras cosas.</p><p>Si acudía a la academia tardaría varios años en graduarse y poder empezar a ganar por sus misiones. En una aldea tan prospera nadie contrataba niños para trabajar y mucho menos los que ni siquiera iban a la academia. Ella siempre había sido muy inteligente y esperaba algún día ser un ninja medico como su madre y la legendaria Tsunade Senju, había leído bastante del tema.</p><p>Le había llevado 3 días en pesar lo que para ella sería el mejor plan: irse de la aldea, podría vivir en otro país o aldea, un lugar donde sus ingresos no fueran principalmente de los ninjas y donde le fuera más fácil conseguir empleo.</p><p>Irse de la aldea tampoco era algo que fuera fácil para una niña de su edad, le había mentido a la trabajadora social que la había ido a visitar días después, los nervios se le notaban en la cara y sus manos temblaban cuando le había dicho que se iba a ir a vivir con unos tíos al país de arroz.</p><p>Le había creído, o al menos la mujer había tenido la suficiente indiferencia como para no querer otra carga más en los orfanatos de la aldea, después de la tragedia del kyuubi pocos años atrás, aún cargaban con todos los niños que habían perdidos a sus padres.</p><p>Cuando le dijo que sus tíos no podían ir por ella creyó que su mentira se derrumbaría pero no le costó mucho volverla a convencer, el pasaje hasta el país de té no era barato, le había dicho la señora, pero cuando le dijo que quería vender su casa las cosas parecieron ir más fácil.</p><p>Incluso la ayudó con los tramites que se hicieron más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, el dinero que le había dado era una suma mucho menor al valor de su casa pero en ese momento no le importó. Sakura pensaba que la iban a llevar a una entrevista con el hokage o hacerle un interrogatorio, pero la trabajadora social le dijo que en esos momentos el tercer kage estaba muy ocupado para atender ese asunto. Ella no preguntó más.</p><p>Había sacado lo necesario para viajar ligera: un par de mudas de ropa, agua, comida, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, un mapa y sus 3 libros favoritos. A sus 7 años eso ya era una carga bastante grande para ella.</p><p>Salió por una de las grandes puertas de la aldea, cuando el sol aún no salía, a pesar de eso había mucho movimiento en las calles, ninjas se movían de un lado a otro en un pequeño caos mientras los civiles solo cuchicheaban entre ellos. Palabras como <em>Uchiha, Heredero, </em>y <em>Muertos,</em> las escucho bastante antes de salir. Su mentira no había sido del todo incierta, si se dirigía al país de té. Revisó el mapa, nunca había salido de la aldea así que aquello no iba a ser fácil, se dijo que se mantendría por los caminos más transitados, espera no ser atacada por un matón, saber lanzar kunais no la iba a salvar de ellos.</p><p>Cerca del mediodía se detuvo en una posada de un pueblo pequeño para comer antes de seguir su camino, cuando llego la hora de dormir fue consciente que no podía pagar por una habitación en un hostal, si hacía eso su dinero no le serviría para más de un año a pesar de haber vendido su casa. Suspiró y se adentró en el bosque, lo suficiente para que las copas de los arboles cubrieran y el pasto fuera denso.</p><p>Quería encender la linterna que venía en su botiquín, los sonidos de los animales que vivían en el bosque era algo que podía dar miedo cuando el sol se metía, se regañó por tales pensamientos y siguió caminando, buscando un lugar para dormir.</p><p>Sus pasos la llevaron hasta una cueva, no fue difícil de encontrarla, en esa parte del bosque la luz de la luna llena alumbraba el sendero. Se quitó la mochila de los hombros y entró con pasos inseguros esperando que no estuviera ocupada por un oso u otro animal. Sabía que Konoha no estaba lo suficientemente lejos, un ninja podría recorrer esa distancia en un par de horas como para descansar antes de llegar a casa, también estaba lo bastante cerca como para que hubiera patrullas regulares y ninjas enemigos se quisieran mantener más alejados.</p><p>Abrió los cierres de su equipaje cuando escuchó un sonido a un par de metros de distancia, sus piernas se sintieron como un flan mientras su mano temblorosa tomaba un kunai que llevaba guardado entre la ropa, estaba en posición de defensa aunque en sus ojos solo hubiera miedo.</p><p>─¿Quién esta ahí? Muéstrate. Estoy armada. ─ordenó, esperando que su voz hubiera sido capaz de espantar a quien quiera que quisiera atacarla.</p><p>Nadie respondió.</p><p>Sakura no sabía si agradecía aquello o no, pensó en que a la mejor fue su imaginación quien le estaba jugando una pasada. Aún así en esa ocasión si buscó entre sus cosas su linterna.</p><p>Un sonido hueco se escuchó en toda la cueva al caerse mientras la pelirosa se llevaba las manos a la boca para evitar que saliera un grito desde sus pulmones, ahí, frente a ella estaba un hombre muerto.</p><p>¡Había un hombre muerto!</p><p>Con las rodillas temblando se agachó para recoger de nuevo la linterna, apuntando de nuevo a la persona muerta, cuando hizo un pequeño movimiento Sakura también brincó del susto.</p><p>¡No estaba muerto! ¡Por kamisama, no estaba muerto!</p><p>Se acercó a pasos pequeños, había una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo en la parte de su hombro, otra cosa que le sorprendió fue que no era un adulto. Sakura no podía calcular su edad en ese estado, pero seguro no pasaba de los 15 años.</p><p>─¿Estas bien? ─ la pregunta había sido tonta, pero quería asegurarse de que el hombre no se fuera a levantar de la nada y la matara.</p><p>Cuando no le contestó volvió a su mochila y sacó el maletín de primeros auxilios. <em>Concéntrate Sakura. </em>Se había gritado mentalmente, ella leyó sobre que hacer en esos casos, ella podía hacerlo. Volteó el cuerpo para dejarlo boca arriba, dejándole ver su cara, aún en medio de la oscuridad y solo con la luz de la linterna Sakura podía decir que la tez de aquella persona era sumamente blanca. Comenzó a desinfectar la herida, haciendo que el hombre soltara quejidos.</p><p>La herida era un corte limpio, si hubiera tenido un entrenamiento más riguroso, tal vez en un par de años, ella hubiera podido cerrar esa herida con chakra, pero no tenía ni uno ni el otro. Buscó entre sus pertenencias una aguja, la tomó con mucho cuidado y cuando la metió en la piel por primera vez casi se desmaya al ver al hombre verla con unos ojos rojos brillantes que no duraron más de 1 segundo antes de que volviera a caer en la inconsciencia. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, volver al camino principal y rentar una habitación en un hostal, quería llorar y que sus padres vinieran por ella, ¡<em>No era justo todo aquello! </em>Se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a cerrar las capas de piel dañada</p><p>Cuando terminó, inspeccionó el resto del cuerpo para ver si no tenía alguna otra herida, ninguna de gran importancia como la del hombro, aunque bastante menores que estarían bien en 2 o 3 días, estaba cansada y a punto de irse a dormir cuando notó los dos puntos rojos en su tobillo derecho. <em>Siempre tienes que tener antídoto para el veneno de serpientes, Sakura-chan.</em></p><p>Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente, en su mochila solo traía dos frascos de antídoto, lo suficiente para un adulto, lloriqueó mentalmente por perder sus municiones mientras le aplicaba el contenido. ¡Con lo difícil que era conseguir las plantas necesarias para hacerlo!</p><p>Cuando terminó, cayó rendida en el suelo, ni siquiera se había preocupado en sacar su bolsa de dormir, su día había sido pesado caminando desde muy temprano, sumado a todas las emociones de la noche.</p><p>Sus ojos se sentían pesados pero la luz de la mañana que lograba entrar a la cueva le molestaba como para seguir durmiendo, su cuerpo se sentía tibio y había una tela suave que la cubría, aunque su cama no se sentía esponjocita esa mañana, ella quería seguir soñando, pero todos los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a ella como un golpe de agua fría que hizo que se levantara de un salto.</p><p>─Aún es muy temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo─ la voz desconocida venía de un sujeto que estaba sentado frente a ella, era claramente un hombre a pesar de tener el cabello tan largo y brillante, Sakura pensó que si no hubiera tenido esas marcas bajo sus ojos muchas personas hubieran pensando que podría ser mujer. Y una muy bella.</p><p>─¿Quién eres? ─ preguntó a la defensiva buscando un kunai entre su ropa pero no encontró nada.</p><p>─Me presentaré como agradecimiento por haber salvado mi vida ─ las palabras salían de su boca de forma tranquila, sus movimientos eran ligeros, no parecía alguien listo para atacar, pero algo le decía a Sakura en su cabeza que ese hombre podría matarla antes de que ella siquiera pensara en que lo haría. ─Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron observando al otro, esperando las reacciones.</p><p>─Por eso tus ojos se volvieron rojos ayer ─ Sakura, como todos en Konoha sabían acerca del Clan Uchiha, eran uno de los clanes nobles del país del fuego y no dudaba que el de mayor importancia en la actualidad, además de ser poseedores de uno de los dojutsus más fuertes.</p><p>─Sharingan ─ esa fue la única palabra que salió de la boca del pelinegro, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con el centro negro en una extraña forma que Sakura no supo identificar del todo.</p><p>La curiosidad de la niña era muy grande, Itachi notó, la mayoría de sus enemigos salían corriendo tan solo ver sus ojos. Pero ella lo había salvado, de una u otra manera se las había arreglado para completar su tarea en Konoha y salir victorioso de ello, el corte en su hombro no había sido mucho a pesar de la profundidad, no era nada grave hasta que se encontró con las malditas serpientes de Orochimaru y apenas había logrado escapar.</p><p>─Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno ─ se presentó al fin la niña cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser negros.</p><p>─Gracias por salvarme, Sakura. ─Sonrió el Uchiha, no es que sin ella hubiera muerto, en anbu se había sometido a muchos venenos para crear resistencia a ellos, pero con el estado de su cuerpo mínimo tres días hubiera estado inconsciente. ─estas muy lejos de Konoha, seguro tus padres deben de estar preocupados.</p><p>─Yo no voy a Konoha, Itachi-san. ─la tristeza se había reflejado tanto en su cara como en voz al escuchar aquella frase ─ ahora mismo voy a la aldea del té.</p><p>─¿La aldea del té? En estos momentos ese lugar esta lleno de problemas internos, prácticamente en bancarrota, el mejor sitio para vivir es Konoha.</p><p>─Yo ya no tengo nada en Konoha para volver. ¿Y tu? ¿Vas para Konoha?</p><p>─A diferencia de lo que me dices, yo si tengo muchas cosas por las que volver a Konoha, pero en estos momentos no puedo. ─Su voz también había sonado triste, notó Sakura mientras los pensamientos de Itachi volaban a su pequeño hermano menor.</p><p>─¿Y a dónde vas tu?</p><p>─Lejos, tal vez entrene en un pueblo lejano, no tengo un objetivo fijo por ahora.</p><p>─Tu... crees que yo te... ¿pudiera acompañar? ─preguntó la menor, regañándose a sí misma por sentir sus mejillas calientes.</p><p>Itachi no respondió durante los primeros segundos, tal solo se le quedó viendo. Era bastante pequeña, seguro le llegaba solo arriba de la cadera y no parecía estar muy lejos de la edad de Sasuke. Su cara aún era regordeta y sus ojos bastante grandes como era normal en los niños. Lo más sensato hubiera sido decirle que no, que no quería cuidar una niña pequeña.</p><p>─...Se cocinar, y lavar trastes y ropa... ─ exclamó al sentirse observada y no recibir respuesta.</p><p>El Uchiha aún no entendía como se había dejado convencer, pero había algo en esa pequeña, quizá solo le recordaba a Sasuke, o era el hecho que se sentía en deuda por haberle ayudado, solo por eso ahora se encontraba viajando a una velocidad mucho menor a la que acostumbraba.</p><p>Fueron dos días mas de viaje cuando por fin llegaron hasta un gran árbol con un enorme tronco, Sakura volteó a los lados preguntándose porqué habían parado hasta que vio a Itachi haciendo varios sellos con sus manos y en el tronco aparecía una entrada. Ella lo siguió por un pasillo de paredes de tierra, caminaron unos diez metros hasta toparse con una puerta.</p><p>Lo que había dentro era algo que Sakura no se había esperado, el lugar era una estancia gigante, no tenía ventanas pero estaba iluminada suficientes focos para no sentirse dentro de un calabozo gigante. Había varios sillones acomodados frente a estantes de libros, una mesa con varias sillas y una puerta que daba a una cocina. Del otro lado había un pasillo, Sakura siguió a Itachi y entraron a la segunda puerta.</p><p>─Puedes quedarte aquí ─Lo que había dentro era sorprendente, la habitación era mucho más grande que en la que ella había vivido toda su vida, en la cama hubiera podido dormir su familia completa y el espejo de la habitación era enorme. En todos lados encontraba el emblema que estaba en la espalda de Itachi y todo era demasiado lujoso para lo que Sakura estaba acostumbrada.</p><p>─¿Esta también es tu casa? ─ pregúnto impresionada.</p><p>─La construyó la familia de mi madre hace muchos años, esta era su habitación.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01: Capa negra Nubes rojas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sakura salió de la cama a regañadientes, aún no entendía como su cuerpo no se acostumbraba a madrugar. Lavó sus dientes y se vistió con unos pantalones que se le ajustaban de la cadera y los tobillos y el resto era bastante suelto, la camisa de maya de manga larga y una de manga corta rojo oscuro con un circulo blanco en la espalda. Contrario a sus años más joven, ahora su cabello era largo y estaba atado en una coleta alta.</p><p>Caminó por los pasillos aun oscuros hasta la cocina, donde a diferencia de hace dos años cuando llegaron, ahora estaba completamente equipada. Prendió los fogones y comenzó a cocinar mientras leía uno de los tantos libros que siempre había por toda la casa.</p><p>Dejó sobre la barra <em>Chakra curativo: volumen IV </em>y colocó la mesa.</p><p>─Un día de estos vas a incendiar la estufa por siempre tener la nariz metida en un libro.</p><p>─Dudo que eso pase, Itachi.</p><p>─Entonces me vas a envenenar. ¿Quién lo diría?</p><p>─En ese caso me asegurare de cobrar tu recompensa del libro Bingo.</p><p>─Muy graciosa, rufiana.</p><p>Sakura le lanzó una seña con los dedos que se hubiera ganado la mirada desaprobatoria de cualquiera que viera a una niña de nueve años haciéndola, pero su compañero solo se había reído. Llevaba dos años viviendo junto con Itachi, y en ese tiempo había descubierto muchas cosas de él, como que era una persona madrugadora, no le gustaba hablar de su familia pero si le podía contestar de cualquier otro tema que ella tuviera una duda, no importaba si era de ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu. Además, tenía la paciencia de cualquier profesor de academia para responder todo.</p><p>Itachi siempre entrenaba muy temprano por las mañanas y de nuevo por las tardes, acostumbraba leer en las noches y siempre era feliz con un buen plato de comida casera, por otro lado, no tenía tan buen humor cuando viajaban y tenían que comer comida de lata ninja.</p><p>Sakura había hecho una rutina de entrenamiento parecida, con Itachi como sensei personal había mejorado más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, estaba lejos de estar al nivel de Itachi, pero si se era sincera, dudaba que alguna vez lograra igualarlo, aunque eso no la desanimaba.</p><p>Estar encerrada en una guarida no había sido el fin del mundo para ella, los Uchiha tenían una biblioteca digna de admirarse en ese lugar, además de un laboratorio. Después del incidente con el antídoto para veneno de serpiente, Sakura había creado una enferma obsesión por venenos y antídotos que seguía creciendo gracias a los múltiples viajes que hacían.</p><p>Sakura sabía que había sido Itachi quien había matado a todo el clan Uchiha, el mismo se lo había dicho poco tiempo después de vivir juntos, pero nunca habían hablado más del tema.</p><p>Ella no era tonta, el Itachi que ella conocía no era un loco asesino, en su corazón algo le decía que las cosas nunca eran tan sencillas como parecían.</p><p>─Entonces eres un... ─preguntó sin podérselo creer. Esa tarde el entrenamiento se había extendido más de lo normal, afuera ya estaba oscuro. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones, con el cabello aún mojado por el reciente baño.</p><p>─Soy un agente anbu de Konoha, que trabaja directamente para el Hokage y el consejo. ─Explicó, cerrando los ojos, dejando que su mente se llenara de todos los recuerdos de su vida en la hoja ─ mi misión es conseguir información que pueda servir a Konoha y prevenir futuros ataques.</p><p>─Pero tu y el clan Uchiha...</p><p>─Mi clan entero murió la noche que deje Konoha. Yo los mate a todos menos a mi hermano menor.</p><p>─Pero si eres un anbu de Konoha. No entiendo... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─Preguntó la menor, viendo como una solitaria lagrima escapaba de los ojos cerrados dell Uchiha.</p><p>─La política de Konoha no es solo la parte superior que todos conocen, a veces hay cosas que se tienen que hacer para que la voluntad del fuego siga ardiendo.</p><p>─¿fue...? ─-No se atrevió a terminar aquella pregunta, ella misma había leído uno de los libros que estaban en esa guarida donde mostraba una historia muy distinta a la que ella había conocido, a la que había visto en las páginas de un libro con el que enseñaban en la academia ninja.</p><p>─Fue una orden directa del consejo y el hokage. ─terminó, sabiendo que no podía decir mucho más a pesar de que en ese tiempo el había aprendido a confiar en la pequeña pelirosa que ahora quería como si fuera su propia hermana. ─Nadie más sabe que fue una orden, así que te pediré que no vayas a decir nada, esto es importante para mí próxima misión.</p><p>─¡Esto no es nada justo, Itachi! ─su voz se llenó de furia, pero también conocía a Itachi, y si él había decidido hacer las cosas así, seguro era la mejor opción.</p><p>─La vida no es justa, Sakura-chan.</p><p>─No... no lo es.</p><p>─Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu misión peligrosa?</p><p>─Amegakure esta reuniendo ninjas renegados de otras aldeas, uniéndolos a Akatsuki, un grupo de mercenarios.</p><p>─¿Esto también es una orden del Hokage? ─preguntó Sakura recelosa, sabiendo que si Itachi entraba ahí no habría forma de salir.</p><p>─No, pero servirá para el objetivo de la misión.</p><p>El pensamiento de la pelirosa comenzó a trabajar con mucha velocidad, si Itachi se iba, ella de nuevo quedaría sola. No podía volver a Konoha, a sus nueve años aún iba a estar a cargo de los servicios infantiles al menos hasta que lograra graduarse de la academia.</p><p>─No te pienso dejar sola, Sakura. Pero tampoco quiero que termines vinculada a un grupo de ninjas rango S, ya bastante tienes con viajar con un asesino rango S que mató a todo su clan. Tu podrías volver a Konoha en unos años si quisieras.</p><p>─Pero tu estas en una misión. ¿Por qué Konoha te tiene en su libro Bingo?</p><p>─Se podría decir que es parte de la puesta en escena.</p><p>─Yo me quiero quedar contigo. No hay nada en Konoha que me quiera hacer volver. ─dijo con seguridad.</p><p>
  <strong>6969696966969696969696969696969696</strong>
</p><p>Desde aquella platica un año atrás los entrenamientos con Itachi se habían intensificado y sus prácticas de ninjutsu medico ocupaban el resto de su día.</p><p>Su plan no era ser parte de Akatsuki, pero si se iba a mantener cerca de Itachi tenía que ser capaz de defenderse si quedaba inmiscuida en alguna pelea tanto fuera como dentro de la organización.</p><p>Sus músculos se sentían como un pedazo de carne recién pasado por un moledor mientras mantenía la posición de meditación. Odiaba esa parte que venía al terminar de entrenar taijutsu.</p><p>─Concéntrate, Sakura. ─le ordenó Itachi.</p><p>─La próxima vez no me disloques el hombro entonces.</p><p>─Deja de llorar, niñita. ─Se burló ─Por la tarde llegaran Konan y Pein.</p><p>Sakura ya sabía quien eran esas dos personas. Ella misma había estudiado los libros Bingo de otros países para saber quiénes podrían ser los futuros miembros de la organización a la que Itachi estaba a punto de entrar. Sabía que Pein era el líder de akatsuki y Konan era su segunda al mando. Trató de absorber todo el conocimiento que pudo y aun así no se sentía lista para aquella visita.</p><p>─Buenas tardes ─Saludó un hombre alto de cabellos naranjas, entrando a la enorme habitación del hostal de un pueblo cercano a la guarida Uchiha. Lo más llamativo no había sido el color de su cabello, si no las múltiples perforaciones que tenía por todo el cuerpo y esos extraños ojos con multiples aros. No se necesitaba mucho conocimiento médico para saber que no eran normales, poniendo todo su cuerpo en un estado de defensa a pesar de no haberse movido ni medio centímetro.</p><p>La mujer que entró después tenía un aspecto más normal a pesar del su tono de cabello azul, ambos tenían una edad cerca de los 17 o 18 años y vestían con capas negras con nubes rojas que cubrían todo su cuerpo.</p><p>─Buenas tardes ─regresó el saludo el Uchiha, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado hasta ese momento, la mirada de ambos viajó a la cuarta persona que estaba en la sala, Sakura quien en ese momento su cabello era de color negro azabache. ─Está conmigo.</p><p>La última frase dio por terminada cualquier discusión acerca del tema, Itachi sabía que ellos lo querían en su organización, así que aprovecho eso a su favor.</p><p>─Mi nombre es Sakura ─ se presentó sin bajar la cabeza a pesar de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente y cómo ambos la observaban buscando en ella cualquier señal de una trampa. ─Deberías de cuidar esa herida.</p><p>─Es solo un pequeño rasguño ─ gruñó la peliazul al notar las gotas de sangre que manchaban la manga izquierda de su capa, nada comparado con las heridas que había sufrido en enfrentamientos o entrenando.</p><p>─Iré por el té ─ Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y preparándose por si había tenido razón y ese corte era con una de las tantas plantas que estaban cerca de la guarida y les había puesto de un tipo de veneno.</p><p>La tetera aún no hervía cuando escucho la voz de Itachi llamarla, la peliazul estaba inconsciente siendo sostenida por su compañero.</p><p>─¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó a pesar de ya tener una idea bastante clara de lo que había pasado.</p><p>─¿Podrías ayudarla? ─ le pidió el Uchiha.</p><p>─¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ─ La voz del de cabellos naranja ya no era suave como lo había sido al llegar.</p><p>─Seguramente la herida de su brazo fue con una planta local que tiene un efecto sedante muy potente ─mintió, no planeaba decirles que ella misma había puesto ese veneno para protección de la guarida ─ relaja los músculos haciendo que el corazón deje de latir.</p><p>─Tenemos que buscar a un médico.</p><p>─Será más rápido si lo hago yo misma ─podría dejarla sufrir un poco más solo por el hecho de haber menospreciado cuando le advirtió por primera vez, se maldijo por haber leído el código del medininj y se dispuso a trabajar. Extrajo el veneno utilizando su chakra y después de administró el antídoto. No había sido muy complicado, en menos de una hora ya había mejoría en la peliazul.</p><p>─Tienes un futuro muy próspero como Kunoichi, Sakura-san. ─le dijo Pein mientras ayudaba a su compañera a sentarse en uno de los sillones ─A tu corta edad ya tienes noción del ninjutsu médico, y si vas a estar cerca de Itachi-san, podrías considerar ser miembro de Akatsuki en un futuro como médico, Yuumi-san ya es bastante mayor y seguro le alegraría tener una entusiasta aprendiz.</p><p>El resto de la visita pasó bastante rápido, Itachi se mostró inseguro con ellos de aceptar la oferta de unirse, querer tentar a Sakura con una medininj mentora había sido una idea de Pein para que ella también quisiera entrar y atrajera a Itachi.</p><p>─No tienes que unirte tu también, Sakura ─la voz de Itachi sonaba cansada, lo que menos quería era arrastrar a su compañera a la misma vida que tenía el. ─Akatsuki es un grupo de criminales clase S.</p><p>─No te dejaré ir solo a ese nido de serpiertes, Itachi.</p><p>─Solo tienes 11 años.</p><p>─¿Y quieres que te recuerde que estabas haciendo tu a los 11 años? Ya eres un ninja de Konoha.</p><p>─Eres una boba cuando te lo propones.</p><p>─Y tu eres un pesado.</p><p>─hmnp...</p><p>─¡No me hmnpnopies!</p><p>─Ni siquiera sé que es "hmpiar"</p><p>Durante el entrenamiento de esa tarde fue la primera vez que Sakura vio el Susano, una perfecta armadura de huesos y músculos que protegía a Itachi de cualquier ataque que ella le mandara. Ni siquiera con todo lo que había mejorado en taijutsu podía, sintió como los huesos de su mano se fracturaban cuando le dio el ultimo puñetazo con la energía que le quedaba.</p><p>─No es muy listo de tu parte atacar a una armadura más dura que el acero con la mano limpia. Podrías empezar a practicar con un arma que te ayude.</p><p>
  <strong>696969696969696969696969</strong>
</p><p>─¿Estás seguro que es aquí? ─preguntó Sakura, parada un claro, no había nada a su alrededor salvo árboles y más árboles. Su cabello volvía a ser negro , amarrado en una coleta alta y un par de mechones que caían en su frente, a diferencia de Itachi ella no portaba ningún protector.</p><p>─Seguro. ─Respondió el Uchiha, ambos estaban concentrados en su entorno buscando a la persona que les daría la supuesta bienvenida.</p><p>─Bienvenidos, chicos ─escucharon una voz tranquila.</p><p>─Ya se estaban tardando ─Sakura solo alzó una ceja al notar como la misma persona pero con distinto tono de voz volvía a hablar.</p><p>─Pasemos por aquí ─El extraño hombre con el cuerpo pintado en blanco y negro los guío por una cueva que había hecho aparecer en una enorme roca, los pasillos eran humedos y oscuros, apenas había luz suficiente para caminar sin tropezarse.</p><p>La pelirosa no había logrado ver cómo es que habían abierto aquel pasaje, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo había otra pequeña puerta y finalmente a una habitación enorme y circular con múltiples puertas.</p><p>No había sillones ni nada que indicara que esa habitación era para descansar, solo una enorme mesa redonda con sillas de respaldo alto a su alrededor. Justo frente a la entrada y de la única puerta de dos hojas salió la peliazul que los había visitado un mes atrás.</p><p>─Bienvenidos, Itachi-san, Sakura-san. Me alegra que hayan decidido venir, vamos que Pein-sama nos espera.</p><p>La puerta doble llevaba a lo que Sakura pensó que era un estudio, con las paredes tapizadas de libros, un escritorio y varias sillas.</p><p>Ninguno de los 3 tomó asiento, Pein no se molestó en saludar o dar alguna otra intención, abrió el cajón de su escritorio sacando una cada forrada en piel que le cabía fácilmente en las manos.</p><p>─Este anillo es el que te convierte oficialmente en un Akatsuki, el anillo es la llave para todas las guaridas y también te permite comunicarte cuando no puedas estar presente en las reuniones generales. Tienes derecho a una paga mensual además de comisiones dependiendo los trabajos que hagas. Sakura y tu podrán disponer de los laboratorios de Akatsuki.</p><p>─Como miembro de Akatsuki deberán portar la capa negra con nubes rojas y tu protector debe estar marcado.</p><p>─Entendido.</p><p>─En la guarida Este es donde esta Yuumi-san, si Sakura desea aprender de ella. Ambos pueden vivir en la guarida que deseen siempre y cuando no entren en rencillas con los demás miembros. Siempre deben de tener en mente que el objetivo futuro de Akatsuki es conseguir los 9 Bijus. Trabajamos en equipos de 2, así que se te asignará un compañero lo más pronto posible, el resto de tu tiempo libre lo puedes invertir como desees.</p><p>
  <strong>6969696969696969696969696</strong>
</p><p>Unirse a Akatsuki no había cambiado mucho la rutina en Sakura e Itachi, aunque ahora que viajaban más ella había ampliado su repertorio de plantas e ingredientes para venenos y antídotos, así como otros usos. La mayoría de las misiones en Akatsuki eran seguir personas o conseguir objetos, ella aún no entendía como es que sus compañeros eran ninjas desertores clase S. la mayoría eran idiotas consagrados que actuaban como niños, o al menos esa sensación le daba a ella.</p><p>Kisame Hoshigaki era uno de esos idiotas. Sakura no lo conocía mucho, lo suficiente para saber que ese hombre había matado a muchas personas en su aldea natal y tenía el aspecto de un humanoide con rasgos de tiburón, no hablaban mucho de su pasado, pero el hombre era divertido y se podría decir que le caía bien.</p><p>La espada fue el arma que decidió utilizar, no era la más original pero había bastante de esas en la armería de los Uchiha, aún no era una maestra de la espada pero era lo suficientemente buena para defenderse a pesar de lo que dijeran Kisame sobre qué los legendarios espadachines de la niebla se estarían revolcando en sus tumbas al ver a cualquier inútil con una espada. Su entrenamiento médico también le había servido para la batalla. Las infinitas horas que Itachi la obliga a meditar las tenía que agradecer, si había algo en lo que podía decir que era casi tan buena como Itachi era en el control de chakra.</p><p>─Agregue también dos docenas de kunai ─le pidió al encargado de la tienda de armas donde se encontraba, sacó su dinero de un bolso interno de su capa de akatsuki, pocas personas conocían a la asociación de ninjas así que no era un problema estar con ella.</p><p>─...quedó totalmente destruida, dicen que fue Orochimaru quien los atacó aliados con el kage del viento y mató al tercer hokage durante los exámenes chunnin─</p><p>Sakura no le había estado prestando atención a la conversación de los otros clientes mientras pagaba su pedido, pero cuando escucho el nombre del antiguo sannin y lo que había hecho, pagó rápido y salió del local buscando a Itachi quien ya la esperaba en la puerta.</p><p>─Lo escuchaste ─No le preguntó, solo al ver su cara podía saber que, si lo había hecho.</p><p>─Tenemos que ir a Konoha.</p><p>─¿Por qué? Su seguridad debe estar a tope en estos momentos, con la muerte del hokage también muere tu secreto. Ya nadie en la aldea sabe que sigues trabajando para Konoha.</p><p>─Porque a pesar de que sabía que esa misión era una trampa de Danzou y el consejo para acabar con el clan, quería que mi hermano viviera. Orochimaru siempre ha querido el Sharingan y algo me hace sospechar que Danzou tambien. Tengo que recordarles que no he muerto, que soy una amenaza para ellos y Sasuke tiene que recordar que debe volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para vengar a su clan. Para protegerse de cualquiera que atente contra él.—</p><p>Los ojos negros se convirtieron en rojos y las aspas del sharingan giraron, Sakura se desvaneció, en su mente apareciendo en otro lugar, calles llenas de personas muertas, niño pequeño de siete años y todas las escenas que Itachi Uchiha vivió el día que su clan murió. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>